Twin Fight
by NarutoMangaDBZ
Summary: Naruto an Kia are twin. They have a hard time growing up and become adults to soon. What will happen if two of Konha's strongest fighters are 2 ten year old kids... First story. My have BAD Spelling, Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

1

The Begining

"Congradulations you have twins" The docter said handing the cuople their now clean newborns.

"Look honey they look just like you with that blond hair, but they have my eyes" a young lady said looking at her husband.

"Yes they do. Naruto and Kia, owe handsome son and beutiful duaghter" a young man otherwise know as the hokage said.

_The day we were born started out wounferful..._

"HOKAGE. HOKAGE." a young jonin no older then 14 burst into the room coverd in blood. "Hokage their has been an attact by a beast known as the 9 tailed fox Kyuubi"

"WHAT" the young hokage screamed."Kakashi are you shore"

"Yes hokage" The boy known as Kakashi replide.

_But ended in our parents death..._

"Minato i love you"

"I love you to Kushina, as you always say don't give up-"

"-Untill the end."

And together they yelled "Dead demon consuming seal" doing the aproprate hand signs, spliting the demon between the 2 babies they were holding.

_That is our ealiest memory, even if we were only a few hours old we can not forget that day, the day our parents died for the vilage they loved and left us with there last dieing words. _

"Naruto, Kia we love you. Will always watch out for you and be waiting to see you in many years to are sorry. Please forgive us." And with that the drifted off to the after life.

_These are the words and the images of their faces saddend with the tears that have staind and sceard our memories every night on this day, the day hell broke loss in our village, and the death to its people and our parents. It is also our birthday, the saddest day of the year to many but to us we try and make it th happest. _


	2. Chapter 2

By the way I DON"T OWN ANYTHING exapt plot BUT NATHING ELSE.

The song later is called 'baby mine'.

Twins?

"HOKAGE, HOKAGE WHERE ARE YOU".

CAPTIN, CAPTIN ARE YOU ALRIGHT CAPTIN". Sceam's from the village of Konha were heard throw out the foresst near by.

The previous hokage know as the 3rd was one of the ones looking for the 2 most powerful and respected niga of Konha.

"Wahhhh, Whaaaaaa" 'Is that a baby.... Whats a baby doing out hear'.

2 unkown babies where in a blanket crying next to them the body of the Hokage and his wife and in their hands a letter with his name on it. The 3rd picked up the lettes and started reading it:

**Dear 3rd**

**Just to tell you these badies names are Naruto the boy and Kia the girl,**

**they are my childeren please take kare of them, and do not seperate**

**them eather.**

'What why did he take his only childeren to a battle feiald and how come no one knew that Kushina was pregnent and with TWINS'. The 3rd then keep reading.

**Please do not tell anyone that they are our childeren otherwise people**

**might wont to us them. Tell the village that they are hero's for they**

**have trapped the 9 taild beast within them. That they are to be respected**

**When they are older you may tell them who we are and we have a house **

**that they can have when they can live on there own their is money saved**

**for them in and acount, please do take care of them. their is a letter for **

**them and only them that Kuhina is holding thank you for every think and **

**sorry.**

**4th Hokage Minato and ANBU Captin Kushina**

**P.S.**

**They will be able to tap in to the demons chakra so they will be very **

**strong with that and their heratage.**

**Kushina**

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH; WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" both twins screamed as they senced their parents no more.

the now renstated Hokage went to pick them up with the letter but some thing fell to the ground. 'birth citifiget's' hehokage pick them up and sore:

_**Name: Uzumaki Naruto **_

_**Sex: Male**_

_**D.O.B: 11 October**_

_**Blood Type: B+**_

_**Born: 11:52 am at Konohagakure Hospital room 2212**_

_**Mother: Kushina Namikaze**_

_**Father: Minato Namikaze**_

_**Sibblings: Uzumaki Kia**_

'So they used Kushina's maden name for the twins'

_**Name: Uzumaki Kia**_

_**Sex: Female**_

_**D.O.B: 11 October**_

_**Blood Type: B+**_

_**Born: 12:00 pm at Konohagakure Hospital room 2212**_

_**Mother: Kushina Namikaze**_

_**Father: Minato Namikaze**_

_**Sibblings: Uzumaki Naruto**_

The hokage picks up the crying babies and calls for help.

When the ANBU show up they left the lifeless bodies and start heading back to the village some wondering where the sleeping babies came from others not noticing, being to cought up with griff for all the death and discrtion the day had borut.

When the hokage got to his office he set the twins down on the couch on the left of the room and walked over to his desk using the intercom to talk, "Yes, Sir" a femanin voice ask "Oh yes kitamii cand you call a concil meeting then com into my office". "Sure thing sir".

When Kitamii walked into the office the first thing she sore was the 2 most adorable babies sleeping on the chouch, they looked identical wven the scares on their cheeks 3 on each side. "They are sooooooo adorible 3rd how are their parents". The hokage just stared at the younge women as she 'ouuddd' and 'arrdd' at they twins, then an idear poped into his head.

"Kitamii can you take care of this kids untill they can look after each other their pearents died with the hokage in the attack ealier" at the mention of the hokage's death the twins stared crying and look of saddness came to the now renstated hokage.

"Oh poor little things, of course i'll look after them, how where their pearents by the way and the babies names" Kitamii asked.

" The pearents names are clasified sorry kitamii but its for their safty. Their Names are Naruto the boy a little bit older then the girl Kia" the hokage finished. 'I really am sorry i can't tell you they are the fourth's childeren But...'."Kitamii you should know that they are the childeren with the fox Kybuui sealed in side but they are still childeren and need to be taken care of, they should as heros as the 4th had said. Treated with as much respect as everyone else."

"I under stanrd hokage, but what about the village and councle"

"That is why i had you call the meeting to anoce everythunk to the publice. And thank you for everythink Kitamii".

A mounth later....................

The village haden't taken everything very well, infact many said that the twins should be killed, some even willing to do it. In the end the hokagr made a law that none was to speek about the incitent or face a death panilty. A week after someone tryed to posion the twins unsecsessfully, and was taken to jail. The twins wouldn't let anyone other then Kitamii and the 3rd near them, and if one was taken in to another room the one left behind would cry un till they where their agin.

The hokage gave Kitamii time off work and money to take care of the twins.

3 am

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"I'm coming, I'm coming". Kitamii rushed throw her house to the nursary she had set up for the twins. when she got their you could hear singing.

"Baby mine dont you cry

Baby mine dry your eyes

Rest your head close to my heart never to part

Baby of mine

Little one when you play

Dont you mind what they say

Let those eyes sparkle and shine

Never a tear

Baby of mine

If they knew sweet little you

They'd end up loving you to

All those same people who scold you

What they'd give just the right to hold you

From your head down to your toes

Your not much goodness knows

But you're so precious to me,  
Sweet as can be,  
Baby of mine.

All those same people who scold you,  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
Sweet as can be,  
Baby of mine.  
Baby of mine".

When she opened the door the babies where asleep but trace of some one being their or music, it was strange. Kitamii disited to sleep the rest of the night in the nuerary and remember to tell the hokage in the morning.

Somewhere in the babies subcoces, "Don't worry kit's ill always look after you , I promeis**"** Said a femine voice.


	3. Chapter 3

DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Btw i don't know how old babies are when they start talking and walking so im making it up they are 9 months when they start.

2

10 Mounth's later................

The twins where very advenced and learnt quickly. they could already talk som basic words like 'look', 'momma', and 'papa' although they usally only cry those words as if looking for them, to everyones saprize they called the hokage 'gampa'. the twins when strate past craling and started walking. Every now and agen Kitamii heared the singing some time even talking like one time she heard a female say "Look naruto your little sister isn't she cute just like you. You must alway take care of her even if i can't but don't worry cause i'll alway's try to protect you ok my kits" and when she got in no one was their this happend all the time till they where 1 and the hokkage put them in a orphanige.

Week after ariving at the Orphanige...........

"Ruto, Ruto"(She calls Naruto Ruto because she can't say Naruto) A young girl was crying her eyes out a man had been chacing her and she couldn't get away. They had ran away from the orphanige 2 days a go as soon as the Hokage had left the owner had them locked in the basment with no food or water it took them 2 days to get food and another to find a way out. Naruto came racing around the corner "get way om me sis" (get away from my sister), yelled a very pissed off toddler, he was waring an orange jump suit as was his sister but his was darker. When the man did not stop advencing in Kia, Naruto got even more pissed off and jump over the man standing in front of his sister Naruto head butted the guy grabed his sister and ran to their hide out.

Suddenly a voice rang ouy in the twins heads "What did i tell you two, don't leave until night or when your traing is done so thats 2 EXTRA hours of chakra practice tonight." "Yes Kyu-Chan" (Kyuubi-chan) they side togther with their heads hung. Kyu has been traing them for about 3 months now and the have learnt a few punches kicks and getting away...Fast.

Later that night Naruto and Kia had finished their training and where now fast asleep. They had just learnt to use basic ninjutsu which was very advanced for their age most children that started learning young still didn't have enough chakra to do anything with it.

A man was outside the hide out the wins where asleep in he had been searching for them since he found out they ran away, but when he found them he sore them training and disided to watch. He was shock at how advanced they where, no toddler in the history of all ninja's has ever been able to use chakra or have their strangth, that even 2 year arcademy students where that strong or had enough chackra countrol to make a shadow clone as they could. The Man watching was the hokage.

The Hokage got up and walked into the toddlers hide out he picked up the twins and headed for his home.

When the Twin woke up they where startled to find that they wont in their hide out but in a room, not just any room but a room in the hokage tower. This was defently not their hide out. At that monent the hokage walk in and looked at the twins as their faces brightend up, "OLD MAN GRAMPS" they yelled and sprung at him knocking him over with their strangth.

"Well you two are up i gues i can tell you that i'm not gonna send you back to the orphanige" the hokage stopped and looked at their faces, they where smiling but had a serious feel about them, then he continued' "I have found a appartment for you two, I know you are still very young and all but i will come and vist as much as i can and i will give you food and Kitamii will teach you how to clean and will help you cooking. But befor then i have something to give you". The Hokage took out 2 big scrols that where a bit bigger then the twins where and on them one said Uzumaki Clan and the other Namikaze Clan.

**(Baby talk ahead bevear)**

In a voice no more then a wisper the said "Momma and Papa's scrols". The Hokage looked at them wide eyed.

"What did you just say?" He asked

"They mamma and papa's scrol's, they have last name of momma's Kushina Uzumaki-" Said Kia

"And Papa's Minato Namikaze" Naruto finished for his sister.

"Who told you about your pearents only a hand full of people know"

"No one told us-" this time Naruto started.

"We member their names when day talking-" Kia said (member/remeber, and day/they)

"Day had the oices of an angle's-" (oices/voices)

"And the hearts ull love-" (ull/full)

"We give (forgive) them or what day had to do and we not damed them day gave us Kyu-chan and save the illage day love and for dat we are goodful" they finished the end together.(damed/blamed, illage/village and goodful/greatful)

The hokage just stared at them shocked, 'how can they remember Minato and Kushina they where only hour's old when they died, and did they just say Kyu-chan how is that', these thorts ran throw the hokage's head un till he asked "Who is Kyu-Chan?".

"Kyu-Chan had been taking care of us when momma and papa asked her to, she is one who tort us how to fight and injutsu, she is realy nice and great inger" Kia Said.(injutsu/ninjutsu, and inger/singer)

"You know her be Kybuui" NAruto Said.

"WHAT!"


	4. ButtHead

Own Nothing...

most the people from the anime/manga are older then the twins by about 7 years exapt hinata and kiba im gonna pair them up with Naruto and Kia.

3

By the time the twins where 3 they had 244 atempted posinings and now could sniff out any posin any where, and tell you what it is. When they where 3 and a half they where kidnapped and where betten, stabed and harrased. Being found after 2 weeks. When they where 4 they where chased and betten by villiges. Every time this happend the twins trained harder and harder, when they where 5 they went for the gunin exams.

First day.

"Ok, class we have two new student today they will be taking the exams with you. they are very bright and if you have any questions you can ask them, they were tort but the hokage himself so please welcome Naruto and Kia Uzumaki" Iruka said as the twins walked in everyone started laughing.

"Perfict timing brats but preschool hasen't stared yet so how 'bout you go running off to mommy and daddy. This is big kid school you have to be 12". yelled sasuke.

Naruto then disaperd and reaperd on the desk in front of sasuke and everyone stared in shock not even iruka could move that fast, he didn't even move. "Hay look buddy unless their is another room number 226 then im pretty shore this is the right class" then he disaperd agen and was now infront of Iruka "Hear is the note from Old man-sensai. I'm Naruto and this is my sister Kia we are the Uzumaki twins".

Everyone looked in awow the two little kids are ment to be geniuses and taking the exam with them where the thoughts on everyones mind.

"Well now every one is hear pop quiz time". Iruka handed out papers smiling. While every on growned.

The twins took a seat in the back row nowing that Iruka would give out a test from reading his profile...as well as everyone elses. Whats the harm of studying your potental team mates.

"You may start now" Iruka said "and if you have any questions just a-" He was cut off as the twins had their tests in his face.

"To hard for you is it" Sasuke yelled out while having troble on the second question.

"No Sasuke we are finished" Said Naruto. 'How did he know my name' Sasuke thought.

"Finished well are you shore". Iruka asked nervesly at the twins.

"Yes Ruka-sensai we are finished" Kia wispered that was the first time she spoke with the sweetest voice that made everyons heart trobe at the shyness, all the girls just fell in love with the adorable twins then. (Ruka-sensai i thort sounded cute so that is what Kia will be calling Iruka. Naruto is gonna call him Iruks acting all cool.)

Iruka smiled sweetly at the twins and bent down on one leg and picked up the papers from the twins. "Can you two now sit and wait till every one else is finished and i'll start marking your tests ok".

"Sure thing Iruks" Naruto smiled and went up to his seat on the way wispering to Sasuke "We read your profile, that is how i know your name". Sasuke's eyes widend with shock 'I swar i didn't say that out loud'. "You didn't" Kia wispered shyly as she walked passed. Sasuke turned and stared at the twins while they smiled sweetly at him.

1 hour later...

"Ok time is up hand over your test". Iruka said as the students harried to finish their sentence, while the twins it appeared where having a nap untill they heard Iruka said the test was finished.

"'Bout time don't you say Ruto" Kia wispered sleepishly.

"Ya i wounder what is next...I hope we get to fight 'cause i need a good workout this people some of 'em look pretty tough or at least that Sasuke butt-head" Naruto wispered back.

Sasuke stiffend when he heard Naruto's last comment that was very un discreat while Kia giggled knowing her brother was enjoying tormenting the Uchiha, which ment he thourght he was worth a fight.

"Look punk i don't know hat your parents have torught you about maners but aparently they haven't tourght you enough..." Sasuke stopped speeking when he sore Naruto's looking pissed and Kia sobbing in to his chest. Everyone was staring at sasuke.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HER" one of the girls screamed at Sasuke running over to the twins.

"Well _Uchiha _sorry if our maners aren't to your standed but its kind of hard when you HAVE NO PEARENT to teach and look after you because they died the day you where born, PLUS having people trying to KILL YOU everyday since you could remember and having to raise and look after your self since you where 1" Naruto yelled, Sasuke looked in shock how could two 5 year olds have so much going agenst them he actully felt sorry for them. Iruka even looked shocked.

"R..Ru...*SOB*...Ruto...it...its...*SOB*...okay...he...*SOB*..he didn't...kn...know...*SNIFF*". Kia sobbed

"Hay i promised to look after you remember even if it means bashing up some wanna be loser...okay" Naruto wispered to her, everyone looked at the little 5 year olds. They where so mature to mature for their age they should be outside playing with their friends not in hear they are proably more adult then most of Konha.

"Okay we have to go on with the exam now. The next test is...Tiajutsu ok lets go." Everyone then followed Iruka outside.

The fights went like this:

Sakura x Tenten

Shikamaru x Shino

Negi x Choji

Sasuke x Naruto (YAY!)

Lee x Kia

And

Ino x Sai

The winners where:

Tenten

Shikamaru

Neji

Naruto

And Kia.

Done...For now more to come soon


End file.
